Living Dead
by shiranyhappy
Summary: (Vida muerta) Un experimento fallido a puesto en peligro el mundo, un grupo de jóvenes tienen que sobrevivir,¿como lo aran?, Un campamento se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla, encuentros, amigos, amores y mucho mas entren y lean descubran que sucederá-personajes de Kishimoto, Summary horrible pero denle una pequeña oportunidad :)
1. DIA D

LIVING DEAD

(vida muerta)

…DAY OF DAYS…

(DIA DE LOS DIAS)

…En un laboratorio de algún lugar de Japón …

Shikaku-laboratorista, jefe de investigación en busca de la cura contra la muerte

16/03/13

-hasta ahora, ningún sujeto de prueba a reaccionado, ni ah tenido algún tipo de cambio-contaba a una grabadora mientras el profesor con cabello de piña hacia algunas anotaciones

16/04/13

-al sujeto de prueba no 12 tubo un ligero cambio de color en el su piel, a uno de color rojo, muy leve casi imperceptible, ningún otro sujeto a presentado cambios-dijo con el mismo procedimiento

16/05/13

-Sin cambios

16/06/13

-sin cambios

16/07/13

-estoy empezando a desistir, el presupuesto se esta acabando

16/08/13

-iré a celebrar con mi familia, hubo una reacción positiva en el sujeto de prueba no 12 ah reaccionado levemente, ah abierto los ojos, sin embargo no ah pasado nada mas, hemos tomado la decisión de agregar otro sujeto de prueba, el no 14, esposa de uno de los inversionistas Hyuga Hiashi, mañana se entrara al programa

16/09/13

-Buenas noticias al parecer el sujeto de prueba no 14 ah reaccionado con mas rapidez y con mejores resultado que el 12, a despertado totalmente, aunque aun no hemos podido reanimar el cerebro, no se puede mover pero gruñe y emite sonidos, es un gran avance pronto podrá caminar, y volver a hablar, también necesitamos reanimar sus neuronas

16/10/13

-Siguen las buenas noticias el sujeto de prueba no 14 ah podido ponerse de pie, aun necesitamos establecer comunicación con sus neuronas, pero todo va saliendo, bien, responde perfectamente y sin embargo su cuerpo sigue descomponiéndose, tenemos que trabajar en eso

16/11/13

-No hemos podio establecer una conexión con su cerebro, no puede morir si es herido, y se ah vuelto un tanto agresivo, ya ah atacado a dos de nuestros investigadores, afortunadamente no salio nadie herido, la investigación continuara

16/12/13

-Sujeto de pruebas no 14, se encuentra aislado, no puede permanecer con otro ser vivo, rechaza cualquier alimento que no respire y se mueva, no se puede establecer conexión con su cerebro, en el estado en el que se encuentra no será sencillo hacer pruebas

29/12/13

-El experimento ah fracasado, es mi ultima nota, todos estamos en peligro, la cura, era otra infección, estaba equivocado, y ahora me doy cuenta, el sujeto no 14, ah acecinado a uno de mis subordinados, este esta contagiado y ah propagado la infección por todo el plantel, ya nadie esta a salvo, yo moriré aquí, hasta encontrar la cura contra algo que yo cree, me temo que solo quedaran conmigo los 5 sobrevivientes de todo el lugar, Tsunade Senju

líder de todo el laboratorio, y una de las mejores investigadores virales que eh conocido,

Inoichi Yamaka el mejor Neurólogo del mundo, afortunadamente, Minato Namikaze, Jefe de seguridad nacional encargado de la seguridad del país, y Kushina Uzumaki, Una pasante con grandes habilidades, como sujeto de prueba se encuentra a Choza Akimshi trabajador muy competente 3º cazo de contagio registrado y a Madara Uchiha, uno de las grandes mente de la ciencia, 6º cazo de contagio, la infección se ah propagado, nadie esta a salvo, solo espero que mi Hijo sobreviva… tengo que encontrar una cura

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo una nueva idea para otro fic, se que no eh terminado los otros, pero es que simplemente no me llega ese algo, es como si estuviera bloqueada, tengo la idea del capitulo, pero no la puedo plasmar, pensé en que tal vez es por que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas era escribir este fic y subirlo cuando terminara con el resto pero simplemente no eh podido, por supuesto que este fic contendrá como protagonista a mis parejas favoritas, poco a poco lo descubrirán, habrá enredos, y locuras pero al final solo habrá una cosa segura SASUHINA ;3 espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo n.n dejen sus comentarios yo estoy para cumplir sus peticiones, y recibir sus consejos gracias por entrar USTEDES MUY BIEN **


	2. DIA 0

Normal, narrador, hablan

_Pensamientos_

Dia 0

Hinata…

_Papa dice que madre estara bien, no lo creo, en el laboratorio donde se encuentra dicen que a mejorado, mienten, yo se que no es asi, por que las personas no regresan de la muerte, no lo hacen, es algo imposible y malo, espero que padre no se moleste por lo que pienso, la ultima noticia que recibi, fue que todavía no habia comunicación nuronal, se lo que significa, mi madre es lo que se conoce como un zombie, me duele, pero me duele mas que mi padre no lo crea asi, Hanabi mi hermana, siempre tan callada no se lo que piensa, pero no es tonta y se que sabe lo que pienso yo, y aun no me odia, talvez crea que tengo razon, hoy me tube que levantar temprano, me voy de campamento, con mis amigos, tengo que darme prisa para llegar a tiempo para que Neji-kun no se enoje._

-HINATA NECHAN-grito la menor de las hyugas

-Y..YA VOY-contesto la peliazul, termino de cerrar sus dos maletas y bajo tan rapido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ella a opinión de Hanabi no era del tipo de chica que sabe como ser sexi, pero si era del tipo del que cualquiera con un poco de sentido comun se enamoraria, era dulce y tierna sin querer serlo y nadie podia negarlo aun asi, queria que almenos por una semana fuera un poco distinta, la castaña llevaba puesto un par de jeans de mezclilla clara, y unas botas mineras, con una playera blanca ajustada, mientras que la peliazul llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros negros un poco mas grandes que ella, unos converse azules y una sudadera azul también, y mucho mas grande que ella-c cuanto falta para i irnos?

-media hora, asi que ve a cambiarte-ordeno la castaña

-p pero ¿p porque?-cuestiono sonrojada la mayor

-por que no conseguiras nada con Naruto si sigues vistiendote asi, te recuerdo que el no tiene ni una pizca de sentido comun-contesto severamente a quien se le habia hecho la pregunta, ella podia parecer dura, pero Hinata sabia que ella era asi, y su intencion era ayudarla no lastimarla o ponerla nerviosa, aun asi se sonrojo mucho

-y yo n no tengo n nada que p ponerme m mejor q que esto-tartamudeo nerviosa

-lose-dijo con calma mientras extendia el braso con una maleta un poco grande, y una bolsa de plastico-compre esto para ti, ponte lo que hay en la bolsa, y esta es la maleta que te llevaras, aparte de esa que tiene tus cosas para tu higiene y ropa interior-Sentencio Hanabi

-a arigato-dijo la ojiluna mayor mientras tomaba la bolsa de plastico y se iba a cambiar, aunque salio muy apenada, con uno pantalones Militares de tubo que eran de su talla, y se pregunto cuando los habia comprado su hermana, unos converse de bota negros con las punta blanca, y su playera de manga larga color negro, salio viendo a su hermana-a arigato, , d demo t te esforzaste m mucho h Hanabi d deveria d dedicarce a l la s ser d diseñadora

-hmp-contesto simplemente al cumplido, salieron a esperar a su primo e irse a donde habian acordado verse con otros chicos-parece que padre ah salido de viaje-comento la menor mientras caminaban hacia su primo Neji, a la ojiperla no de dio tiempo de responder ya que su hermana corrio hacia el su primo para saludarlo

-N.. Neji-kun-saludo la mayor

-Hinata-sama, se ve diferente-comento con una reverencia, ella estaba apunto de responder algo pero la interrumpio su Hermana

-Ya vamonos primo-ordeno con semblante frio

-esta bien-dijo mientras abria ls puertas de su auto y ellas subian para después subir Neji, el vehículo que conducia era una camioneta negra, blindada para poder mantener a salvo a sus primas, y se encargo de que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran entrar sus amigos-vamos a pasar por los demas, talvez ya nos estan esperando-acelero, y en cuestion de minutos ya estaban en el lugar acordado, y como lo predijo el castaño, sus amigos se encontraban ahí, bueno casi todos, Hinata bajo primero.

-O Oha Ohaio-saludo a todos con una leve reverencia y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-° ° °-todos la miraron fijamente-Kawai-dijeron al unisonido, aunque una castaña con chongos y una rubia ojiazul, le agarraron las mejillas, y las estiraron tanto como pudieron

-hoy te ves realmente linda Hinata-decia la rubia mientras aun jugaba con sus mejillas

-basta Ino-regaño la pelirosa-haces que se ponga nerviosa

-ohh-se detubo-gomen

-ohaio HInata-chan-saludo en respuesta la pelirosa

-Sa Sai-kun, K Kiba-k kun, Sa Sasuke-kun, N N-respiro-Naruto-kun Ohaio-se sonrojo mas al pronunciar el ultimo nombre

-OHAIOOOO –respondieron al unisonido el castaño y el rubio, mientras el azabache giraba el rostro llamando un poco la atención de la ojiluna quien fue la unica que se dio cuenta de tal gesto

-ohaio, hinata san-saludo formalmente el chico palido

-o..ohaio-susurro el Uchiha, aunque nadie lo ollo

-en e el a auto n nos espera, N Neji-kun-murmuro la ojiblanco, s si quieren d de dejar su e equipa…

-YO ME QUIERO IR ENFRENTE-grito energéticamente Tenten quien se adelantaba corriendo dejando con una gota al resto

-mmm ¿n no han lle llegado…

-NO SI LLEGO PRIMERO-grito el amante de los perros secundado por un ladrido de su inseparable compañero y se echo a correr

-ESPEREN YO QUIERO UNA VENTANA-continuo el Uzumaki

-e etto..-trato de continual la peliazul

-NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS UNA VENTANA-gritaron al unisonido la rubia y la pelirosa echandose a correr, Hinata solo sonrio

-no, no han llegado-contesto el azabache-pero apuesto que estan por llegar-dijo mientras se pocisionaba detrás de la Hyuga

_-huele a moras…-_penso el uchiha mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de aquella chica quien le robaba el sueño, mientras Hinata se sentia nerviosa, no hablaba mucho con Sasuke, no por que lo odiara, era solo que la intimidaba, siempre se sentia extraño estar con el

-ah-solo pudo formurlar con un leve sonrojo, y aunque no estaban de frente para aquel sujeto no paso desapercibido aquella reacción, sonrio para si, el estaba consiente de los sentimientos que tenia Hinata hacia Naruto, pero no le importaba, porque de cualquier forma el estaba decidido, que en este viaje le declaria sus sentimientos, sabia que seria rechazado, pero de alguna forma lo liberaria de aquel dolor que sentia en su pecho, de esa forma podria ser mas directo con ella, y tendria el derecho de luchar por obtener su amor

-Hinata…-susurro distraido ignorando que habia pronunciado sin quererlo el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a el

-q que p pas U Uchi Uchiha-san?-contesto sacando de sus pensares al azabache

-eh-la miro sin pensar que ella le brindaria aquella mirada con la que lo habia encantado, sin sonrojo, sin seriedad, sin nada especial-ah-basilo-n no tienes frio-tartamudeo un poco, pero era algo que el no podia controlar, ella sonrio con sinceridad, lo que provoco un leve tono rojo en las mejillas del ojinegro, el se llevo una mano tratando de cubrir aquel color en su cara

-n no, Uchiha-san, demo arigato-dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

-HINATA-CHAN-grito con un saludo Sobaku no Temari-ohaioooo

-OHAIO-corrio emocionada hacia ella y la abraso-vienes sola?

-no, el inútil de mi hermano paso a comprar unos bocadillos-Hinata giro su cabeza, mientras obsebava como el ojinegro se alejaba, no le dio importancia, y al ver al pelirrojo llegar le indico donde estaba la camioneta, el continuo su camino hacia ella, Temari y Hinata también aunque ellas hablando y un poco mas adelantadas al entrar se sentaron en los lugares que sobraban, Tenten estaba al frente, y por alguna razon los que obtubieron ventana fueron a los que no les importaban, Sai, Sasuke, y Hanabi, y Hinata, quien le sedio el lugar a la rubia ya que se marea con facilidad, la mayoria tenia un mohin en la cara Hinata solo sonrio, al llegar Garaa todos se atascaron de las botanas que traia, como si no hubieran comido en años, el fue el ultimo en entrar, y el unico lugar que quedaba se hayaba au lado de Sakura e Ino

-..este será un viaje largo-murmuro para si

-pues ya nos vamos-afirmo neji con entusiasmo

-haaaaaaai-contestaron tados, y asi empezo su viaje hacia un lugar cerca de una montaña, pasaron un par de minutos, y a neji se le ocurrio encender el radio, la cual se oia un poco disrtorcionada

-escuchen, escuchen dirinjase al sur, repito, hacia al sur, sigan ese camino, abandonen la ciudad como sea, es una orden, esto es una emergencia-se alcanzaba a escuchar

-¿Qué demon…?-formulo el castaño al bolante

-..una broma-respondio simplemente tenten-solo cambia de estacion-y haci lo hizo, pero no se oia ningún otra estacion, y cuando por fin habian encontrado otra el mismo mensaje se ollo, toda la atmosfera se rompio al oir la advertencia denuevo, y todos comenzaron a ponerse tensos, cuando el celular del Uzumaki comenso a sonar

-Hola?...padre?..que sucede? La radio, que esta pasando? Es una broma o es un asunto serio?...que?...como esta mama?...mama?...entiendo?... si, Neji para el auto, ya mama ahora que?...solos? Ino ten-dijo mientras le pasaba el telefono a su prima, tan serio que no parecia el

-Naruto…-susurro la pelirosa-estas bien?-naruto abrio la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada

-padre?...NO?...VETE, SALTE DE AHÍ NOOO TE…. NO NO ENTIENDO… POR QUE?-gritaba ino con desesperación-papa…-ella simplemente se echo a llorar-si, si se donde esta, pero yo no… lo entiendo… si…te amo-Ino devolvio el telefono a Naruto

-yo les explicare, no te preocupes…. Yo también papa, dile a mama que la quiero, si tratare de que ella entienda…adios-y naruto colgo mientras Sakura ya se habia detenido a consolar a su amiga

-Naruto, que esta sucediendo

-tenemos que ir de regreso a la ciudad, rapido, les explicare en el camino-ordeno el Uzumaki-Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke…-susurro llamando la atención de los-dice Shikaku que lo siente-dijo sin mirarlos- tenemos que regresar a mi casa por algunas cuantas cosas-

-al sur?-pregunto el Uchiha

-aun, no, llamaran dentro de una hora, nos daran instrucciones, las ultimas…-susurro con tristeza –Neji conducia afortunadamente la carretera seguia vacia, Naruto aun no daba razon de nada

-a que vamos a tu casa?-pregunto serio el unico Hyuga precente

-biberes, armas, todo lo que nos sirva, luego iremos por Shikamaru, el también recibio ordenes

-entiendo-murmuro Hinata quien estaba bastante consternada y tenia una ligera idea de que pasaba, no tardaron en llegar, y rapidamente todos exepto a Neji, Hanabi, Sai y Tenten bajaron, no tardaron en regresar con varias bolsas llenas de biberes, algunas cajas

-terminaron de subir todos

-e en m mi casa h Hay cosas que t también podran s servir, q que s se queden algunos d de nosotros, y que e el resto valla p por Shikamaru, y a a sus casa por lo que sirva-sugerio la ojiblanca

-estabien-pronuncio el castaño

-nos dividiremos en dos grupos-planeo el uchiha-Neji, tiene que conducir, por lo que tu te quedaras en el auto, Hinata y Hanabi, es su casa y la conocen mejor que alguno de nosotros, Kiba y Temari ustedes bajaran con ellos, yo también, el resto valla por Shikamaru-Sasuke le avento las llaves a Naruto-tu conoces mi casa mejor que yo, y sabes donde estan las armas, y las llaves del centro de policia, trae lo que puedas, pero antes dime, que es lo que esta pasando-Naruto temblo

-Zombies…-pronuncio y a todos los recorrio un escalofrio-solo hay una manera de matarlos… una bala en el cerebro-nadie dijo nada, ninguno sabia que decir, a nadie le dio tiempo de responder y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en los destinos indicados por el azabache.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que les parecio? No queria hacerlo muy largo, n.n ¿consejos? ¿Reclamos? ¿algo? ¿No? Okay u.u**

**Bueno a los que dejaron review GRACIAS a los que leyeron GRACIAS paz y felicidad para todos, exepto para los que me odian que ellos se jodan bueno adios**

***usan condon, y que no los viole un poni salvaje**


End file.
